Power controllers that support both power generators, e.g. photovoltaic cells, and storage batteries are known in recent years. Such a power controller supplies the outputs of a power generator and storage battery to a grid and/or loads, thus performing interconnection operation or independent operation. The power controller may also supply the DC power output from the power generator directly to the storage battery, to charge the storage battery (for example, Patent Literature 1).